camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Hibernia
The island of Hibernia is inhabited by the nature-worshipping human Celts. At one time in the island's history, the Celts warred with the primal magic using 'Otherworld' elvish creatures that were said to live 'under the hill' in fantastical cities. In light of the mutual threat of armed invasion by Norse or Britons, the Otherworld creatures have joined forces with the Celts to form a powerful combination of magic, nature worship, and arms. The Hibernians are made of the Human Celts, who demonstrate a profound affinity with nature. The Elves are beautiful tall, thin, humanoids who specialize in all forms of magical spell casting, and have the ability to bear arms. The almost-giant Firbolg combine nature worship with practical magic and arms skills. The small, quick Lurikeen show an aptitude for spell-casting and dexterous fighting. Hibernian magic comes from two sources. Their most powerful spells come from the Otherworld Elvish mastery of primal Arcane magic. Other casters also have a variety of nature-based druidic spells. In general, the Hibernians are the most magically-inclined of all the Realms, almost all of their classes support some sort of spell-casting. Magic runs deep in the roots of the land of Hibernia, where today, after many years of strife and animosity, the Celts, Firbolgs and Shar ally with the Elves, Lurikeens and Sylvans to secure our future. Never has the threat been greater, and the visions of our leaders predict a Hibernia stripped of its magic if we don't act, and act together. Whether you hear the call of Oechaid and Branwyn to invade our enemies, or you listen to the council Agach and Tethra that we need only take the sacred relics of our enemies, you can defend our land from imminent peril. We are a land divided no longer, but prepared to harness the powers of nature and the powers of the essence to defeat those who would despoil our home. Come wield the mighty forces at your disposal and share in the strength and the power of Hibernia. Races of Hibernia The Realm of Hibernia, located on an island just to the west of Albion, is a combination of nature-worshipping humans and magical elvish undermountain creatures who have joined together to fight their common enemies. Hibernian races are generally more attuned to magic (natural and supernatural) than the other Realms, but many are weaker at armed combat. Classes of Hibernia Hibernian Ways Hibernia is a land of nature and magic, and you begin your life here by following one of the ancient Ways. Once you have reached 5th level, you will then choose a path toward your future. The Way of Arms - The Way of Arms is the way of the warrior and the protector of all others in Hibernia. Though followers of the Way of Arms are not so imbued with magic as many of their companions, their strength and skill with weapons in hand-to-hand combat will oft prove of great value in these perilous times. Followers of the Way of Arms can become Hero, Champion, or Blademaster, or Vampiir, depending on their race. The Way of Stealth - The Way of Stealth is the way of subterfuge and subtlety. Those who follow the way of Stealth may become Rangers, Nightshades, or Vampiir, depending on their race. Firbolgs are simply too large to go unnoticed and cannot join the Way of Stealth. The Way of Nature - All inhabitants of Hibernia, excepting the evil Shar, are deeply connected with nature, but those who follow the Way of Nature are truly blessed with her gifts. Followers of this way can become Wardens, Druids, Bards, or Vampiir, depending on their race. The Way of Magic - Hibernia is a land suffused with magic, and those who truly tap the power of their land can wield wondrous spells, indeed. Celts, Elves, Lurikeens and Shar may follow the Way of Magic and become Eldritches, Enchanters, Mentalists, or Vampiir. Female Celts, Elves and Lurikeens may become Bainshees. The Way of the Grove - Those who follow the Way of the Grove have a special affinity with plants and the magical nature of the Grove. Celts, Firbolg and Sylvans can join the Way of the Grove, and become Animists, Valewalkers, or Vampiirs depending upon their race. Category:New Player Guide Category:Gameplay